Spellbound
by FallenFarFromGrace
Summary: Lillith is a Fallen Angel, hell bent on destroying the Group that hunt her. Falling from the Heavens, she is found by Demetri. Will the two that are Fallen from grace fight against the force that threatens to destroy supernatural life, or will they all be doomed? It's a race against the clock to assemble an army to fight against the Avenging Angels.


Chapter 1

Demetri Pov:

"I'm telling you, man, there is no way in hell things are going to get interesting around here." I could _never _shut Felix up when he was in one of his happy moods. It was so... Human.

"Of course they are dude! I'm praying on it."

"It's totally not going to work then."

"Hey, the big guy up there is listening to me. I'll bet you."

"Whatever."

Felix and his new found Love of God. He was the most unholy man I had ever met. Sleeping with everything in sight, murdering humans and cussing.

Aro had sent us on Patrol for the night, to guard our city, Volterra. It was quiet as usual, nothing out of place. _Boring._ It was coming up to my 700th birthday already, I could have sworn I'd been alive... well, Immortal, for longer.

"Can you see that?" I look instantly up at Felix, who is staring at the sky.

My head rolls up, expecting to see a plane, or even a bird.

A small ball of fire was hurtling towards the ground, extremely high up. It wasn't making any sound, which was surprising, but it looked close. What the Hell could it even be?

"It's probably just a bit of a star, Felix. Leave it; the human's love that kind of crap."

"But it was quiet, we have to go and look!"

As he ran off, I growled to myself. This gave me a weird feeling, a small twist inside. Running up to him I was about to slap his fat head as we stood on the edge of a dusty crater.

"Oh, it's just a dumb piece of moon rock. Great..." I held my finger up to Felix as he continued to whine like a girl.

"I'm going to check it out. Wait here." I could smell something so beautiful down there. It smelt like spice, and blood.

My eyes were trained on the disappearing smoke in front of me. The smell only became more potent as I leaned in.

"Felix. Go and tell Aro I will be returning shortly."

"What even is it?"

"And hurry up." He saw me glaring at him as the dust settled on the floor and took off into the night.

I leaned forward even more, desperate to see what smelt so good. I saw matted, bloody feathers on the floor. But, they were bigger than any bird I had ever seen, and jet black.

My throat ached as the smell enticed my senses. Please just let this be a person, let me not waste their blood.

I heard shallow breathing followed by coughs on the thick air. Yes! A human!

_How could a human fall from the sky, idiot? _

I placed my hand on the feather in front of me, letting my hands glide over it. It shivered. Following the rows of feathers the top was hard. My brows furrowed, this is some WEIRD bird.

My hand brushed some skin. I pulled away instantly, smelling the blood that was on my fingers.

"What are you?" If it could speak, I best have some answers.

"Help me up." The voice floored me. The raspy edge to it made it even more appealing. It sounded like angels singing. Flawless.

I instantly grabbed the woman in front of me, pulling her out of the debris and fire surrounding her.

I couldn't believe my eyes at the sight I had.

She was bone pale, even paler than me. Her hair was down to her hips, in black waves. She was wearing ripped shorts and a ripped top, most of her skin was exposed. Her eyes were burning red and blue, like fire, constantly moving.

But what was the best were her wings. Tatty, but effective. Huge black feathers were bent over her, casting a shadow on us both.

"But...What..." My words were gone. There was a winged woman right here. Right now. What.

"You have _got _to be kidding me. I try and get AWAY from the bad guys!" She screamed up at the sky as I stared on at her, watching as she cussed and shouted.

"And what is YOUR problem?"

"Well forgive me for being so rude, I've never seen a creature like you before."

"You cannot tell anyone that you've seen me, vampire." She turned to leave, so I snagged her wrist. She yelped quietly.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go." Tightening my grip I started to drag her along. She tried to flap her wings, but more feathers fell out.

"We can do this easily, Angel."

"Don't call me that."

"Then what are you."

"Not one of those. Let me go."

"If you're not an Angel, what are you?"

"None of your business." She stumbled up the hill, struggling to keep up.

I couldn't believe she had just fallen from the sky. My mind had all sorts of questions in it, just desperate to come out.

Why was I even bothered? She's just a human bird, basically. I had to find out about her, Aro would be bound to study her.

"Look, let me help you, and you're free to leave. I promise."

"Really?"

"Really. You have my word." I smiled as she considered me, eyeing me up and down.

"One day and I'm out of here."

"Deal." Of course it wouldn't be one day, but she didn't have to know that yet.

"I'm Lillith."

"Demetri." That's all that was said between us as we ventured the tunnels to Volterra Castle.

"It's just like Hell down here."

"I wouldn't know."

"It's shitty."

"It's exactly that talk that got you kicked out of heaven."

"How do you know I was kicked out?"

"Broken wings, ripped clothes, foul mouth and lack of trust." I raised my eyebrows at her annoyed face.

"Touché."

Gianna had long gone home so the lobby was empty. Getting us both into the lift was the fun part. She wrapped her wings around us both in the tiny space.

Her blood was so easy to smell through her skin, it was ridiculous.

"Where are going?"

"To meet my race's leader, Aro. He'll be more than interested in you."

Her wings were slightly putting themselves back together; all traces of blood had gone, leaving the feathers silky and smooth.

I braced myself before I opened the door to the throne room, hearing hisses and gasps as Lillith grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you."

She nodded, not at all convinced. To be honest, if I wanted to eat her, what would the others be like?

Aro's hands clapped together almost instantly, his eyes as wide as the sky. Caius scowled at me, and Marcus grinned. He actually grinned at us.

What is this day coming to?

Jane and Alec hissed as we came in, eyeing our hands. I shook my head at Alec. Not like that, dude.

"My my! Fantastic! History is being made before me, yet again. Your name, dear?"

"Lillith."

"Lillith! Of course." He offered his hand, which she hesitantly shook. Her eyes snapped shut and her wings curled around her. I watched in amazement as Aro bobbed up and down.

"And what a prize she is! Brother's, look at what our Demetri has found us!"

"Incredible."

An abomination." Caius and Marcus said in unison.

"Such a beautiful face, what a shame your Lord had disowned such a talent."

"She cannot be allowed here."

"I'm not staying."

"You do not wish to stay?" Aro feigned sadness at that, but it actually worried me. How could I be away from that smell at all?

"I have searched for your talent across the centuries, Lillith."

"Of what use is she to us, Brother?" Caius snapped at Aro. Aro always ignored him when he snapped, why would anyone carry on?

"A power of premonition, dear brothers. This one can see the future." He clasped his hands again, a plot forming in his eyes."

"And it is not for the use of vampires." Lillith moved away.

"Of course it is. We have to keep the supernatural world secret. Especially a Gem like you."

"No." She turned to run back out of the doors.

"Jane?" Aro sighed as Jane grinned.

"Stop!" I jumped before Lillith, dragging Jane's eyes to mine. The wall of pain ht me before I could register anything, flooring me in seconds. I could feel my back twist and shudder.

Aro burst out laughing again, clapping even more.

"Enough, Jane." As soon as I was out of her hold I jumped up. Lillith stood, confused.

"She will stay. I'll guard her." Jane was wide eyed.

"Lillith?"

"I..." I begged her with me eyes. Aro would kill her before he let her leave. If she could see the future, she would be his prized possession. But she was an Angel that could see the future. That was God's pChapter 1

Demetri Pov:

"I'm telling you, man, there is no way in hell things are going to get interesting around here." I could _never _shut Felix up when he was in one of his happy moods. It was so... Human.

"Of course they are dude! I'm praying on it."

"It's totally not going to work then."

"Hey, the big guy up there is listening to me. I'll bet you."

"Whatever."

Felix and his new found Love of God. He was the most unholy man I had ever met. Sleeping with everything in sight, murdering humans and cussing.

Aro had sent us on Patrol for the night, to guard our city, Volterra. It was quiet as usual, nothing out of place. _Boring._ It was coming up to my 700th birthday already, I could have sworn I'd been alive... well, Immortal, for longer.

"Can you see that?" I look instantly up at Felix, who is staring at the sky.

My head rolls up, expecting to see a plane, or even a bird.

A small ball of fire was hurtling towards the ground, extremely high up. It wasn't making any sound, which was surprising, but it looked close. What the Hell could it even be?

"It's probably just a bit of a star, Felix. Leave it; the human's love that kind of crap."

"But it was quiet, we have to go and look!"

As he ran off, I growled to myself. This gave me a weird feeling, a small twist inside. Running up to him I was about to slap his fat head as we stood on the edge of a dusty crater.

"Oh, it's just a dumb piece of moon rock. Great..." I held my finger up to Felix as he continued to whine like a girl.

"I'm going to check it out. Wait here." I could smell something so beautiful down there. It smelt like spice, and blood.

My eyes were trained on the disappearing smoke in front of me. The smell only became more potent as I leaned in.

"Felix. Go and tell Aro I will be returning shortly."

"What even is it?"

"And hurry up." He saw me glaring at him as the dust settled on the floor and took off into the night.

I leaned forward even more, desperate to see what smelt so good. I saw matted, bloody feathers on the floor. But, they were bigger than any bird I had ever seen, and jet black.

My throat ached as the smell enticed my senses. Please just let this be a person, let me not waste their blood.

I heard shallow breathing followed by coughs on the thick air. Yes! A human!

_How could a human fall from the sky, idiot? _

I placed my hand on the feather in front of me, letting my hands glide over it. It shivered. Following the rows of feathers the top was hard. My brows furrowed, this is some WEIRD bird.

My hand brushed some skin. I pulled away instantly, smelling the blood that was on my fingers.

"What are you?" If it could speak, I best have some answers.

"Help me up." The voice floored me. The raspy edge to it made it even more appealing. It sounded like angels singing. Flawless.

I instantly grabbed the woman in front of me, pulling her out of the debris and fire surrounding her.

I couldn't believe my eyes at the sight I had.

She was bone pale, even paler than me. Her hair was down to her hips, in black waves. She was wearing ripped shorts and a ripped top, most of her skin was exposed. Her eyes were burning red and blue, like fire, constantly moving.

But what was the best were her wings. Tatty, but effective. Huge black feathers were bent over her, casting a shadow on us both.

"But...What..." My words were gone. There was a winged woman right here. Right now. What.

"You have _got _to be kidding me. I try and get AWAY from the bad guys!" She screamed up at the sky as I stared on at her, watching as she cussed and shouted.

"And what is YOUR problem?"

"Well forgive me for being so rude, I've never seen a creature like you before."

"You cannot tell anyone that you've seen me, vampire." She turned to leave, so I snagged her wrist. She yelped quietly.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go." Tightening my grip I started to drag her along. She tried to flap her wings, but more feathers fell out.

"We can do this easily, Angel."

"Don't call me that."

"Then what are you."

"Not one of those. Let me go."

"If you're not an Angel, what are you?"

"None of your business." She stumbled up the hill, struggling to keep up.

I couldn't believe she had just fallen from the sky. My mind had all sorts of questions in it, just desperate to come out.

Why was I even bothered? She's just a human bird, basically. I had to find out about her, Aro would be bound to study her.

"Look, let me help you, and you're free to leave. I promise."

"Really?"

"Really. You have my word." I smiled as she considered me, eyeing me up and down.

"One day and I'm out of here."

"Deal." Of course it wouldn't be one day, but she didn't have to know that yet.

"I'm Lillith."

"Demetri." That's all that was said between us as we ventured the tunnels to Volterra Castle.

"It's just like Hell down here."

"I wouldn't know."

"It's shitty."

"It's exactly that talk that got you kicked out of heaven."

"How do you know I was kicked out?"

"Broken wings, ripped clothes, foul mouth and lack of trust." I raised my eyebrows at her annoyed face.

"Touché."

Gianna had long gone home so the lobby was empty. Getting us both into the lift was the fun part. She wrapped her wings around us both in the tiny space.

Her blood was so easy to smell through her skin, it was ridiculous.

"Where are going?"

"To meet my race's leader, Aro. He'll be more than interested in you."

Her wings were slightly putting themselves back together; all traces of blood had gone, leaving the feathers silky and smooth.

I braced myself before I opened the door to the throne room, hearing hisses and gasps as Lillith grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you."

She nodded, not at all convinced. To be honest, if I wanted to eat her, what would the others be like?

Aro's hands clapped together almost instantly, his eyes as wide as the sky. Caius scowled at me, and Marcus grinned. He actually grinned at us.

What is this day coming to?

Jane and Alec hissed as we came in, eyeing our hands. I shook my head at Alec. Not like that, dude.

"My my! Fantastic! History is being made before me, yet again. Your name, dear?"

"Lillith."

"Lillith! Of course." He offered his hand, which she hesitantly shook. Her eyes snapped shut and her wings curled around her. I watched in amazement as Aro bobbed up and down.

"And what a prize she is! Brother's, look at what our Demetri has found us!"

"Incredible."

An abomination." Caius and Marcus said in unison.

"Such a beautiful face, what a shame your Lord had disowned such a talent."

"She cannot be allowed here."

"I'm not staying."

"You do not wish to stay?" Aro feigned sadness at that, but it actually worried me. How could I be away from that smell at all?

"I have searched for your talent across the centuries, Lillith."

"Of what use is she to us, Brother?" Caius snapped at Aro. Aro always ignored him when he snapped, why would anyone carry on?

"A power of premonition, dear brothers. This one can see the future." He clasped his hands again, a plot forming in his eyes."

"And it is not for the use of vampires." Lillith moved away.

"Of course it is. We have to keep the supernatural world secret. Especially a Gem like you."

"No." She turned to run back out of the doors.

"Jane?" Aro sighed as Jane grinned.

"Stop!" I jumped before Lillith, dragging Jane's eyes to mine. The wall of pain ht me before I could register anything, flooring me in seconds. I could feel my back twist and shudder.

Aro burst out laughing again, clapping even more.

"Enough, Jane." As soon as I was out of her hold I jumped up. Lillith stood, confused.

"She will stay. I'll guard her." Jane was wide eyed.

"Lillith?"

"I..." I begged her with me eyes. Aro would kill her before he let her leave. If she could see the future, she would be his prized possession. But she was an Angel that could see the future. That was God's power.

Bigger than ANY of us.

"I will stay."

I sighed with relief. That could have gotten messy.

"Welcome to the Volturi, Lillith."ower.

Bigger than ANY of us.

"I will stay."

I sighed with relief. That could have gotten messy.

"Welcome to the Volturi, Lillith."


End file.
